


The Choice is Paris

by LadyChef



Series: Choice Series [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its an Anniversary and James has made plans. But can Q handle them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice is Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. some fluff, but Angst.

 James had chosen the weekend of their first year anniversary for a trip to Paris. Q has never been and his birthday was coming. James is the only person who knows when he was born and he kept it and his name a tight secret. He was waiting for Q to come home from MI6, James already had everything packed even though he knows Q will recheck it. He had to make sure Q took his sedative before they boarded the plane, he still couldn't believe that his lover was fearful of flying. He looked in the standing mirror at his reflection and wasn't sure he liked what he saw, He felt he was getting old too old. He knew he was in shape because he had rock hard abs and muscles to spare on his shoulders and he worked out everyday when he wasn't on a mission. Though there was the greying at his temples that he thinks only he can see and hopefully no one else could. The lines on his face was from his way of living  till he met Q. A smile comes to his face when he thinks of him.

 

Wearing only  jeans with no shirt as he looked himself over, wondering what the hell Q saw in him. He hears the door open and shut and a bag hitting the floor. James hears his name called out, so he leaves the bedroom to greet his companion. Q smiles at him then laughs as James takes him in his arms and gives him a deep kiss.  

"I missed you today Quinn" Q smiles at him,"I can tell, are you packed?"

James takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom to show him the open suitcases on their bed. Q walks over and checks the bags, as James leans against the door jam and watches with a smirk on his face.

"I knew you would check them." Q smirks  and removes his coat and his cardigan laying them on the chair. He walks over to James and slides his arms around his lovers muscled neck and leans in kissing him deeply. James returns that kiss as he wraps his own arms around Q. Speaking softly as they kiss,

"Damn suitcases are on our bed!" Q laughs, "There is always the couch or the shower?"

His  lips were on his neck now causing Q to moan.: "mmmm well which is it, shower or couch?"

James grunted as he begins unbuttoning his shirt then deepens the kiss leading Q to the shower. Q shakes his head. "You do love shower sex dont you."

James leans back and smiles at him as he undoes Q's trousers. Q steps out of his trousers then removes his boxers as James tugs off his jeans exposing the fact that James wasn’t wearing underwear. "You are going commando?"

James shrugs and laughs at him. He reaches and turns on the hot water with just enough cold then pulls Q in. The water spraying over them as James begins kissing him again sliding his large hands around Q's slender  waist and cups his ass tugging him even closer. 

 

Q moaned feeling his cock rub against James's, he reaches down and grasps them both with his hands and strokes. James moans and takes a bite of Q's neck. "So good Quinn."

James bucks against his hands as he plants his own on the tiles. Q kneels down and takes James into his mouth deeply. causing James to lean his head back eyes closed. "Kings sake Quinn, so hot"

Q strokes him as he suckles on his cock, laving his tongue around the head slowly. James starts breathing hard and he feels a tightness in his balls."Quinn, best stop unless you want this over quick?"

Soulful brown eyes look up at him making James watch as he slides his tongue down and back up his hard cock. James growls at the sight below him.His lovers lips around his cock as water falls over his face. He  takes a hold of him, lifting him up  then turns him around holding his hands with his own. James leans to Q's ear and whispers over the sounds of the shower. "My turn!"

Q squirms testing James's hold on his wrists. James keeps a hold of him with one hand even though he knows Q won’t move, James soaps his hard cock  up then slides two slick fingers along Q's cleft. He felt Q shudder in pleasure so he leans in and bites his neck as he slides a finger inside him.

"Jaaaaaaaames!" He slides his finger in and out then adds another slowly. James leans in to his ear."Want me Quinn, want me deep inside you? " Q was whining out now quite noisily . "Yes James.. yes"

 slowly he removes his fingers and lets go of Q's hands, James eases his cock into Q's body. As he sinks deeper into him, he grips his sides digging his fingers in, closing  ice blue eyes in pleasure. "Quinn Jesus." He bit Q's neck then kissed it as his cock drives deeper and harder into his body. Q was moaning out and thrusting back against him. " More James.. harder."

they were both moaning out. Q leans his head back against him then James slid his hands around and begins stroking Q's cock, "Cum for me Quinn,"

Q could barely handle the thrusting of James's cock as well as  the stroking of his own. Q cried  out his release, spilling himself on the tiles and James hand. James had begun thrusting harder into his lover, then shudders against him as he drove one last time deeply inside him, cumming hard.. he bit Q's neck again. He smiled against Q’s back then  James slowly eased himself out and turns him around for a passionate kiss. his large hands framing Q's face. "I love you Quinn, so much."

Q returns that kiss then breaks it looking into James eyes. " I love you James, always."

They smiled at each other then Q gasps as the water starts to turn icy. James reaches around him and shuts off the water, then holds his lover close. Q just stands there closing his eyes and making this moment a memory, one he will cherish for always.

 

Q was starting to shiver so James took a towel and began drying him off. When both were dry they kissed softly then James headed to the bedroom and Q to the kitchen for tea. Filling the kettle he set it to the fire and brought down his mug and reached into the tin for a teabag of Earl Grey. He was sated from their lovemaking and he knew the tea was what he wanted, but the flying wasn't and he had to stop thinking about it or it would ruin his sexual buzz. Q closes his brown eyes and sighs letting the thought of being in Paris with James fill his mind instead of the flight but getting to Paris requires a plane . Q smiles feeling arms wrap around his slender waist."Stop thinking about the flight Quinn, that will only make you more upset" Q smiles and leans back into his chest. "I cant help it James, I dont like flying." James just chuckles. "Well we cant bloody well drive can we?" The kettle begins singing then and Q turns off the fire and  takes it, pouring the hot liquid into his mug after James lets him go and leans against the counter. Both of them standing there naked in the kitchen as they sometimes usually did. "Look Quinn, we can always cancel"

Q looks up shocked. "What, no you arranged all this for us I will just, keep calm and carry on"

James just chuckled. "Silly old saying.”

 

They went to bed early that night as they flew out in the morning. James made sure it was a private plane to ease the flight for Q so he didn’t have to be around strangers wondering why he was on plane if he didn’t like to fly. James had given Q the mild sedatives, he wanted him awake but not panicked. Q sat quietly in his large seat with his eyes closed repeating codes to ease his mind as the sedative did its work. James sat back and watched him with an encouraging smile on his face. After about an hour Q was relaxed and napping, James was reading a book about the American west, the story being about a city called Tombstone. He was completely involved in the book when he felt a hand on his leg and looked up noticing that Q was awake. Putting in the bookmark James set it aside on the small table.

" You feel alright?" Q nodded. "Bit thirsty though, you know air pressure and all."

James buzzed a steward in and ordered some water and fruit then looked at Q and ordered the tea as well, he made sure the flight had his Earl Grey. James moved from his seat and joined Q on the double seat. He leans in and gives him a soft kiss. "We will be landing in a hour, can you hang on till then?"

Q smiled at him and gave him a kiss back, "Yes Love I can"

It was then that the steward returned , he had noticed Q kissing James and looked a little disgusted by that as he set down their order. James frowned and Q touched his face. "Not everyone will accept it James, you have to learn to get past it."

 James smiled at him and nodded but he planned on having a word with the steward anyway. Q drank one of the water bottles down then enjoyed his tea and an apple. James only drank the water and had a few grapes. When Q got up and used the restroom, James took that opportunity to speak to the steward. Instead of having him come back into the main cabin, James went to him and shoved the curtain aside and heard him speaking to the other steward making fun of Q by waving his hand and having a high pitched voice. James grabbed him and shoved him against the wall of the galley the other steward just sat there stunted with fear.

"If I ever hear you doing such a thing again or showing my partner such rudeness again, I will throw you out of this plane do you understand me?" The man only nodded as James was holding his neck tightly. James then let him fall and walked out of the galley and back into the cabin and sat down before Q returned. James took a calming breath and picked up water bottle and drank. 

Q was standing in the restroom doing nothing as he was already done relieving himself and washed his hands. He only stood there because he knew James was burning to get to that steward. So he gave him time to appease his mood, he didn’t want what the steward did to ruin their trip because he knew James would stew on it. He counted to ten again then returned to his seat and looked at James who looked like the cat who ate the canary. "Have some fun  while I was gone did ya?” James looked puzzled then shook his head confused. "Whatever do you mean love ? " Q could only laugh. 

 

They landed at Charles De Gaulle airport and once through customs they got into the car that James had hired. He took Q's hand in his lifting it to his lips kissing his knuckles and winking at him. Q narrowed his eyes, "What have you planned?" James looked taken aback. "Such distrust my love."

Q smirked at him and moved closer to him and laid his head on James shoulder. Q was watching all the shops and people pass by the streetlights shining upon the damp streets,  then his eyes went wide. "James!!!"

He looked at James then back at the hotel they were staying at. The  Hôtel Plaza Athénée with its red awnings and flowers in window boxes,  was one that Q had dreamed of staying at. Its balconies and views of the Eiffel Tower were amazing, its decor was impeccable. Q was so shocked and excited like a small child in a toy store at Christmas. James could only smile. A valet opened their door and Q rushed out looking up at the hotel. "James!!!"

He was exiting the car and watching Q’s excitement as he tipped the Valet. One of the bellman's got their luggage and the both of them followed him inside. All Q could do was look around in awe. At the desk, James gave an alias and the handed over their key cards as James signed in. The desk clerk told the bellman to escort them to the Suite Classic and Q worked it in his head and looked right at James.

"It has the view" James only smiled. He was enjoying  the excitement in Q as they rode the elevator. Once on the floor, they followed the bellman to their room and handed over one of the cards, he opened the door and lead them in. bringing in their luggage and setting it aside. Q was instantly on the balcony and shouted with excitement at seeing the Tower. James tipped the bellman and he gave over the key card smiling as he spoke to James. "Your partner is a lucky man." James smiled,

"No, I am the lucky one." The man chuckled and left them. James removed his coat and set down the key cards and walked up behind Q and slid his arms around him setting his chin on one of his shoulders. Q wrapped his arms around James's, "This is so amazing James, how did you know I always wanted to stay here?" James breathed in Q's cologne.

"You fell asleep in front of your laptop and this hotel was on the page, so I figured this is where you wanted to go." Q leaned back into him. "I have fantasized about this place, I had heard M speaking of it once to an agent and he made it sound like it was heaven on earth." Q turned in his lovers arms but didn't break the hold. "He described it so beautifully and all its views." James leaned in kissing him softly savoring the sweetness of his lovers lips . He frowned when Q didn't really return the kiss, so he tilted Q's face up and noticed the sad look on his face.

"Quinn, what’s wrong?" Q sighed, "James, you are spending quite a lot of money on me and it troubles me that I cannot do the same." James narrowed his eyes. "Did I ever ask you to?" 

 

Q gave him a withered look. "Of course not, but that isn’t the point."

James put his hands on Q's face. " Quinn look at me and when he did James spoke. “You deserve this and this weekend is about celebrating what we have with each other."

Q smiled at that. "And my sweet Quinn, love of my life, you deserve this and more for what you have done for me." Q was about to oppose that when James put a finger to his lips.

"I am not done, now what you have done for me is save me from myself, you gave me life again after I lost so much, I am whole now because of you, I love you. " Q slid his arms around James neck and gently kissed him. "I love you James and thank you for this." He kisses Q again. "Are we okay now?" Q nodded so James tugged him tighter to him. "Now, nap or shower?"

Q laughed then kisses him again. “ Both!" 

 

After two hours of a long heated shower and an even hotter nap, they got up and dressed and headed downstairs. Once out on the street James takes Q's hand in his and leads him to the Seine, the air is crisp and the sky so blue.

The sunlight shined on the river as the boats floated past, they stand on the bridge overlooking the river. Q just takes it all in. "Could we retire here in Paris" he looks at James then. James is smiling at him and touches his cheek but Q could see a sadness in those blue eyes. "If fate allows, yes we can."

Q knew what he meant and it saddened him a little knowing that James could die anytime he is on a mission. He swallows that sadness and leans his head on James shoulder watching the boats float down the river.

"Q, I am taking you to quite the store, I think it’s time you had a real suit and tux". Q gasps at him. "Huh, you don’t like my cardigans?" he knew the answer to that before James even spoke. James didn’t need to speak it though.

He only nudged Q with his elbow before taking his hand again and leading him to the store of stores for men in Paris. When Q sees the name above the shop he stops James.

"Are you serious?" James just tugs his hand but Q stops him again. "James you need an appointment."

James rolls his eyes. "I made one a month ago now come on"

Q let himself  be tugged then but held his breath once they entered. Dries Van Noten's Q was overwhelmed by how lovely the shop was. They were approached by an attendee and quickly moved to a private room, it was there that Q was shown a few suits and a tuxedo. Q looked at James puzzled, "But how do they have suits for me already?" James chuckles at him.

"You really are overwhelmed, I sent them your measurements that I got when you got your physical" Q narrowed his brown eyes at James. "Which one gave you the intel,  I will slaughter them." It was then that James laughed out loud. "Torture me all you want, I will never tell." Q took a quick poll of who in Q branch would give in to Bond and made a mental note to ruin them." 

 

Q tried on each suit and they fit him perfectly, James could barely contain his lust for Q when he paraded around the suits admiring himself in the mirrors, the suits fit his body in such a way that they added a sexuality to him, the only thing to make him boyish still was that mop of unruly hair. James put on his best game face to keep back his emotions and passion for this man. But when Q put on the tux James stood up and pushed Q back into the dressing room and up against the wall and kissed him deeply. Q could only submit when James was like this.

He moaned pleasently as James kissed him. Once James lips moved to his neck, Q spoke softly. "James, not here please Love." James stopped and stepped back adjusting his shirt and smiled. Q touched his face. "I love you and I am going to assume you love the tux." James shook his head.

" I don’t love the tux Quinn, I love you in it."

James touched his cheek then exited the changing room and sat back down. The attendant just smiled and went in to assist Q. But before he did James motioned him over.

"We will be taking all of them, just have them sent to our hotel and leave them with the concierge.”

The attendant smiled  wide when he heard which hotel. The man nodded and went into the changing room. James already had a credit with the store since he always needs to have a wardrobe fitting a man who traveled the world. Q returned to James wearing his own clothes then stops and sees something in the store he is interested in and walks over to it. James stands and follows him and smiles seeing Q has found scarves. He puts one of grey and blue on and wraps it around his neck then looks at James.

"What do you think?"  James shakes his head no and picks up one of a deep red brown and places it on Q instead after he removes the other. "Now that is the one." Q looks in the mirror and agrees till he sees the price. James can see he is calculating in his head if he can afford it. James approaches him and speaks softly. "Quinn it’s alright, it’s yours." Q nods and thanks him but there is a nagging feeling in his head that he can’t express yet. 

 

After shopping for trinkets to take back to Eve they returned to the hotel and to their room. The suits for Q were  in their bags hung up in the closet. Q stopped short seeing them but hid his feelings as he unzipped them he takes each of one out and hangs them up, looking them over. James removing his coat watching Q. He has a feeling Q is not liking him buying all these things for him, He knows Q likes to fend for himself. James walks out the balcony and lights a cigarette watching the sun go down. He was thinking that this whole trip was a mistake. His lover didn’t seem to like being spoiled. James inhaled the smoke then let it out with a long sigh.  He flicked the bud of the cigarette away as Q walked up behind him and wraps his arms around him. James leans into the touch. "penny for your thoughts." He puts on a smile for him.

"Just watching the sun go down Love." Q hugged him tighter and kissed his neck just below his ear. "We have reservations tonight at Le Maurice at eight pm." He felt Q tense a little, then relax trying to hide it. "Sounds lovely, guess I will have to wear my tux." James closed his eyes. "Yes Love, it’s very fancy." Q moves around James and kisses his lips. "Then I will go get ready, you should as well."

He smiles and kisses Q on the lips. "Yes Love." Q smiled again and left him on the balcony, James pulled the small box from his pants pocket and opened it, it held a gold band inscribed on the inside. He lifted it in the faded light and read the words, "Forever Yours"

He sighed and put the ring back in the box and looked towards the Eiffel Tower,  he was having doubts, what would Q think of this, would he take him as his husband. James knew it wasn’t easy being in love with an agent who could die at any time but James loved him deeply and wanted him as his own in all ways. He wanted Q to be the one who inherited all that James had amassed secretly. The many bank accounts and land he had acquired. He stopped his brooding when he heard Q tell him the time. Pocketing the ring he went back inside and began to clean up and change clothes for dinner. 

 

They took a cab to Le Maurice and were escorted to a private table. Q looked around at all the white linen tablecloths and chandeliers lit up adding a beautiful ambiance to the room. Q looked  amazing in his tux and Q thought the same of James. He smiled as James  ordered Champagne for the both of them. He lifted the flute and smiled at Q,

"To us and our one year together" Q lifted his own "To one year" they tapped their flutes together then took a sip.

The waiter arrived with their menus and asked if they wished for an appetizer. Q looked over the menu and picked the stuffed cabbage with foie gras and black truffel for two, the waiter gave his approval of such a fine choice and left them to peruse the menu further for their dinner. James looked at him.

"Interesting choice, wouldn’t have picked you for a foie gras person." Q just shrugged and smiled "Always wanted to try it."

After a few minutes the waiter returned and offered up their appetizer and asked if they were ready to order their dinner. James nodded for Q to order first. Q looked at the waiter and ordered the truffled langoustine cassolette and James raised a brow approving. The waiter turned to James who in turn ordered, fillet of milk fed lamb with fresh herbs. Q smiled to himself, he knew James loved lamb. The waiter nodded and poured them more champagne into their flutes before leaving to give their order over. Q began eating some of the appetizer, humming in pleasure at the savory taste of the foie gras. James smiled as he drank his champagne then tried the appetizer himself. They talked about what they bought Eve and if she would like it. Since they were mostly alone in their part of the restaurant they talked somewhat of work. When their meals arrived they each tasted each others and began eating. Q asked James about getting a cat and that cause James to pause mid bite. "Don’t you think the cat would be lonely, we are always so busy."

Q nodded but added that it might get him a reason to leave work instead of staying so long. James liked the idea of that and agreed that they should look for a cat. Q smiled then looked at him. "Do you want to share a dessert?"

Q had a real sweet tooth at times so when the waiter returned and removed their plates, he asked if they wished a dessert. James motioned to Q. who quickly replied yes and that they would be sharing it and if they had earl grey tea? The waiter told him no unfortunately so Q ordered a cup of hot water as he brought his own tea bag just in case. James closed his eyes and shook his head smiling. Q then ordered the hot souffled chocolate tart. The waiter praised him on his choice and left to get it. James looked at him.

"Seriously, hot water?" Q huffed and pulled out the tea bag. "I knew they wouldn’t have it." James just shook his head and laughed.The waiter returned and offered the dessert with two forks and Q's cup of hot water.

James declined a coffee as he was happy with the champagne. Q forked a bite and closed his eyes in pleasure as he tasted it. James raised a brow seeing Q savor the chocolate, he found it arousing. "good is it?" Q nodded his head then got a look in his eyes.

"Only thing that tastes better is you" Q heard a low growl at that comment and smiled. The waiter returned and offers up the bill which James takes from him, as he reaches into his jacket for his wallet Q grabs it and is overwhelmed at the cost of the meal. He looked at James who had taken the bill back and placed his card with it giving it to the waiter who quickly rushes off sensing something was wrong. 

 

Q looked at him, "havent you spent enough on me today" James was annoyed at his comment. "I enjoy spoiling you Quinn."

Q instantly thought about all the women James has "spoiled" and he didn’t want to be grouped with them. Q spoke without thinking. "I am not one of your women to be spoiled James."

James just looked at him but he didn’t speak. The waiter returned with his card and James signed for it then stood up. "I knew this weekend was a mistake, you stay and enjoy your dessert."

He left taking his coat as it was handed to him by the Maitre D. James left the restaurant. Angered he lit a cigarette and walked down the street. Q sat there and closed his eyes knowing he was spoiling everything. James wasn’t treating him like one of his past women he was just showing his love for him and Q knew that but he spoke without thinking. First it had been the hotel then the clothing store and now this. He stood up and thanked everyone for a gracious and lovely meal and took his coat as well.

He asked if Maitre D knew which way his companion had walked and the man said he went left. Q thanked him and left the restaurant. He was kicking himself for what he did. He has been spoiling everything. Q walked towards the Eiffel Tower and that is where he found James. Sitting on a bench just looking at the monument. There they were in the city of lights and a city known for love. And Q was doing everything but show love. He sat down next to James. Q reaches over and takes his hand in his own. He rubs it gently.

"James I am so sorry, I was just overwhelmed and I have never had anyone do so much for me that I reacted badly, I know I am not one of your women and I hope you can forgive me."

James doesn’t look at him but he also doesn’t remove his hand. "It hurt that you said you were one of my women, since every woman in my life has died."

Q nodded but doesn't speak. James turns those ice blue eyes to Q then. "I want to spoil you, what else can I do with this money I have, take it with me when I die?" Q didn’t like that he said die but he took it anyway. James lets go of his hand.

"I knew this weekend was a mistake, that you wouldn’t like all the money I was spending." Q was hurt by James dropping his hand, but he tried not to show it.

"All I have done this weekend was showing you my love for you, not intending to make you feel kept Quinn, and frankly I am insulted by that." James stood up then shoving his hands in his coat. Q quickly stood as well. James began pacing. He was really angry now and Q could tell. There were many couples mingling around the square, the lights of the Tower twinkling in the night sky.

 

Q knew James didn’t have anyone in his life after he lost Vesper except for M and now he lost her as well. James stopped and looked at him, raising his arms showing him where they were at.

"Why can’t you just enjoy this? all I want is for you to have a good time and to show you what you mean to me, but all I get is shame for what I am spending." Q had tears in his eyes as he looked at James. "You know as well as I do Quinn that I could die anytime while in the field, I wanted to give you a memory of us, one you would cherish."

James sounded choked up and that is when Q moved quickly to him and wrapped him in his arms. "James please forgive me, I am so sorry, I love you."

Q looked at James as he touched his face he could see the pain in his blue eyes. "Please, I am sorry, I haven't had anyone in my life treat me in such a way, and I handled it wrong."

James leaned in and kissed him wrapping Q up in his arms. Q made a choked sound as James kissed him. He had never felt such relief in his life, never again would he deny James the pleasure in treating him well. He felt a loss when James pulled back, it made him bite his lip that maybe it was just a goodbye kiss. Q was getting upset till he saw James kneel down on one knee and open a box.

"Quinn will you marry me?" Q lost his voice, he was so choked up he didn’t know how to express it except by going down on his knees and grabbing James. When he did get his voice back all he could say was "Yes" over and over again. James took his hand in his and placed the ring upon it then cupped Q's face. "I love you Quinn, always." Tears were falling down Q's face as he looked at the gold band then back to James.

"Oh James, I love you so much, do you forgive me?" James just laughed at him as he helped him up. They stood there and smiled as others clapped in congratulations. "Yes Quinn, my love I forgive you." Q removed the ring and looked to see if it was inscribed. Q read it aloud. "forever yours" he placed it back on his finger and looked at James. "You are so getting laid tonight." James laughed out loud!

 

Back at the hotel, Q had James up against the door once they were inside. He was tearing off James coat and tuxedo jacket as fast as he could without breaking the passionate kiss. James was growling low doing his best to get Q as naked as he possible. Clothes hit the floor as they stumbled back to the bedroom, once in there they shoved off the duvet and the chocolate amenities that were on the pillows. James pushed Q onto the bed and climbed in after him grasping him tightly and sliding his tongue between his pliant red lips. There was only one lamp on and it was all that was needed, James knew Q's body like the back of his hand. He kissed down his lovers slender neck, taking that bite just below his ear that he knew sent fire through Q’s body.

The bed was luxurious and large enough to handle four people let alone two. He planned on using every inch of the bed with him. James had moved his kisses further down Q's body taking one nipple into his mouth and laving his tongue over it, his large hands sliding under Q’s lithe form. Q was whimpering out James name, sliding his long  fingers into his golden hair. James nuzzled Q’s hard cock against his face before taking it in his hands and stroking it. Q closed his eyes and moaned.

James took him into his mouth and suckled the head. Q bowed his back moaning out in pleasure. James only smiled and took him further and slowly sucking as he slides his mouth back up. He bobbed his head up and down his hard shaft  faster with each loud moan Q gave him. 

When he could tell that his lover was close, he sat up and looked around then back to Q who pointed to the small toiletry bag sitting on the coffee table. James smiles and rushes over and grabs it unzipping and dumping things out on the carpet till he found the lube. "James, you are making a mess, honestly I am a sure thing I won’t be leaving." James laughs when he finds the lube and comes back to the bed. Climbing on and between Q's lean thighs, he slicks his fingers and slowly presses one into his lovers tight hole, feeling  ring of muscles grip him. Q leaning up on his elbows closed his eyes an elicit moan escapes his lips.

The pain that usually would come doesn't now that he and James have grown accustomed to each other, now it was only pleasure. When Q opens his eyes, James sees the passion in them and inserts another finger well up to the knuckle. Watching Q writhe on the bed made James thrusts his fingers into him in rhythm, his free hand stroking Q's cock.

Q was moaning more and more "James please.. now.. now." James removed his fingers gently then slicked up his own cock, James had to calm himself and slow down when all he wanted to do was thrust madly into him,  so he began to slowly push himself into Q’s body. Blue eyes close in pleasure, Q whines and moans  and reaches out for James pulling on him. He allows himself to be pulled down to Q’s body. He begins kissing him as he starts to thrust deeply.

James and Q were kissing as if it was the last time. James was leaning on his elbows his hands framing Q's face, their lips and tongues moving together. "I love you Quinn I love you."

James said to him  breathlessly as he thrusts deeper into his love. Soulful brown eyes looked up into his lovers blue ones. " James please, never stop being mine, ever." James forehead was against Q's both of them breathing the same air. Q's hands on James back digging in his nails, James growling.

"You are mine Quinn, mine." Q was almost whining now he was so close to release , James was holding back, the muscles of his neck straining with each thrust. "Please James.. please now, now."

James reached between them and took a hold of Q’s cock and began stroking it. Q was so close it only took a few strokes and Q came upon his stomach, crying out James name loudly. James felt his lovers seed on his hand and as Q looked at him he slid  his tongue over it and tasted of him. Q’s pupils were blown out seeing James do that. James leaned up and took a hold of Q's knees and began thrusting harder and deeper, his muscles flexed as he fought back his release. When James did cum inside him, his head was thrown back and and he was yelling out Q’s name. He collapsed upon him, his face nuzzled against his neck. He slid his arms around and under Q, holding him closer. Leaning up slightly he whispered into Q's ear. "Forever yours" Q softly sobbed hearing that and wrapped his arms around his lover tightly. "James, I love you." 

 

They fell asleep holding each other, Q wrapped up in James large arms and resting his head on James shoulder. Q woke but wouldn't move because he didn’t want to wake him. Q thought about the day they had and he was glad he realized what a fool he had been in denying James the pleasure of treating him like a king. He thought to himself that once they were home, he would make every day James was home as perfect as he could, and when he is in the field he will do his best to keep him safe. He nestled in closer to James who instinctively held him tighter as he slept. He felt James lips on his forehead but he knew James wasn't awake. Q lifted his hand and looked at his ring, and smiled because this meant he was loved. "Do you like the ring Quinn?"  James said in a husky sleepy voice.  Q sat up and smiled at James then playfully punches his chest. "Cheeky, you should have told me you were awake and I love the ring James." 

 

James looked around the room, the one lamp still lit but he didn’t want to move from his spot or have to move Q. "This room is quite lovely, haven't really had a chance to look it over.

Q decided to get up anyway, rising naked from the bed  he moved over to the balcony and gasps. "James you must come see this!" James grumbles at leaving his warm space but gets up anyway and pulls the duvet with him and joins Q on the balcony wrapping him and himself up in the duvet. Q pointed to the Eiffel Tower and how it was lit up and all the streets as well. Their balcony had quite the view of the tower. James kissed Q's neck and held him tight.

"It’s a lovely view isn’t it, it’s why I chose this suite, because I knew you would love this." Q turns and kisses him. "thank you" James sat down on the bench out there on the balcony and pulled Q into his lap holding him close. Q looks at him sheepishly and James only raises a brow knowing he wants something. "Out with it Quinn", Q squirmed and bit his lip before he spoke. "James, um can we stay two more days?" James looked at him with a stone face, then began laughing out loud.

Q just looked at him and couldn’t understand why he was laughing. James slowly stops laughing and smiles. " I knew you would ask me that so I had booked our room till Tuesday."

Q was stunned then narrowed his eyes and punched James in the chest causing him to cough slightly. "Not funny James, you bugger, even after today when I was being a prick you knew we would be here another two days?" James just shrugged and smiled. Q moved and straddled James lap and put his arms around his neck. James pulled the Duvet up a bit more to cover Q's shoulders. Q leans in and kisses him tenderly, long fingers caress the back of his  neck. James slides his hands around his lean form and cups his rounded bottom, rubbing him against his own body. Q moaned and could feel how hard James cock was against his own. Q reaches around and begins touching himself, he was still slick from their loving earlier that he began  fingering himself so he can be ready for James again. This arouses James completely, watching Q's face show the pleasure. His moans got louder. James began kissing his neck placing his hands on both their cocks and stroking. In a husky voice James told Q to add another finger and when he did his body arched. James bites his neck grinding his body against Q's.

 “Quinn, kings I want you , I want to be deep inside you, I want to fuck you hard.”

 

Q’s eyes go wide hearing him and he  removes his fingers and positions himself over James cock and slowly sinks down, slender fingers dig into James shoulders. James still kissing and biting his neck, talking  to him.

"So good and tight Love, so fucking good." Q cries out and sinks all the way down. James thrusts up into Q as he comes down, their lips fused in deep hot kisses, James grip on Q was tight, leaving small bruises on his tender flesh. Q's was breathless as he moved atop James, his brown soulful eyes looking down into his light blue eyes.

"James, so hard and deep inside me, I love you."

 He growled hearing Q's words and grips his sides tighter and begins thrusting even deeper up into him. Q's hands were cradling James face,

There was pure love in his eyes and Q could easily see it and it humbled him so much that tears were forming in his own eyes. James saw this and smiled leaning up to kiss him, he began sliding his hand upon Q's cock. The kiss was deep and wet and James could tell Q is near by his breathing so he begins stroking him harder. "Cum for me Quinn, give it to me."

The words make Q drive his cock into James hand. After a few more strokes he came upon James stomach, crying out. James followed him into this bliss, he moans out Q's name loudly. Q's forehead was against James's and he chuckles softly. "I believe we are insatiable" James laughs softly. "I agree."

 

Q eased up slowly and stood, James followed suit and they with the duvet went to the bathroom the beautiful marbled room was a wonder they argued over taking a hot bath or showering and James won and they had a shower together. It was James who said they should sleep more then get up and have a large breakfast. Q agreed but told him tomorrow night it was going to be a long hot bath, he wanted in that marbled tub badly. James grinned and shook his head as he pulled Q closer to him. “We will tell the concierge to send up candles and we will have a candlelight dinner here in our room!” Q gave James a beautiful smile and it was truly then that James knew he was completely in love with his Quinn.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Beta.. whom I think is Awesome!!!!


End file.
